tvcffandomcom-20200216-history
AT
AT&T SatellitePhilippines is a Satellite TV Company that owned by AT&T (90%), PLDT (5%) and BSkyB (5%) History In December 20, 1995, AT&T SatellitePhilipines was launched as DirectTV (Philippines) but only contains 20 channels and its owned by DirectTV (95%) and BSkyB (5%) In 2002, when digital tv for DirectTV (Philippines) commenced (using SES 9 (as of 2016)), DirectTV (Philippines) adds more channels (including Sky News, Cartoon Network Taiwan, Zee TV, Formosa TV, Star Chinese Channel and Star World) In 2008, DirectTV (Philippines) adds Universal Channel. In 2010, DirectTV (Philippines) fully shutted down its analog broadcasting in Satellite NSS 11. In 2015, when AT&T aquires DirectTV, PLDT aquired 5% of DirectTV (Philippines) from AT&T, DirectTV (Philippines) has renamed to AT&T SatellitePhilippines then adds more channels (including Audience (TV Channel) (Southeast Asia), Cinema One, Hero, GNN, ANC and Yey!) In 2017, Philippine Multi-Media System Inc will merge Dream Satellite with AT&T SatellitePhilippines to form just AT&T SatellitePhilippines in August 1, 2017 but that day, PMSI aquired 20% stake of AT&T SatellitePhilippines from AT&T but adds more channels. Channel update 1995 Added *ABS-CBN *Studio 23 *GMA *ABC 5 *RPN *SBN *RJTV *PTV *Discovery Channel *AXN *Star Plus *The Disney Channel *MTV Asia *RCTI *TVRI *VTV4 *Star Movies *Star Sports *CCTV 4 *HBO 1998 added *IBC *Nickelodeon 2002 added *Star Chinese Channel *TVB8 *Cartoon Network Taiwan *Zee TV *Zee Cinema *Knowledge Channel *Eurosports *Formosa TV *Star World *Sky News *Sky Sports (Philippines) *UNTV 2004 *Smile TV (India) 2005 added *Jack TV *Solar Sports *ETC *2nd Avenue *C/I *Boomerang (original) *Myx *QTV *ESPN 2006 added *LUXE.TV *Australia Network 2007 added *DZMM Teleradyo *Channel V *Playhouse Disney *3ABN *Voom HD *Rush HD *ESPN HD *LUXE.TV HD *RAVE HD *Monsters HD *Animania HD 2008 added *Universal Channel *SciFi *AXN Beyond *Sony Entertainment Television (Southeast Asia) *KidsCo *RHTV *Hallmark Channel 2009 added *Animax *TVN *History *BBC World News *Euronews *CNN *CNBC removed *Voom HD *Rush HD *RAVE HD *Monsters HD *Animania HD 2010 added *Nick Jr *NHK World *NHK World Premium *Nick India *Sky 1 (Philippines) *Sky 2 (Philippnes) *Vijay *Star Gold *Xing Kong *Sun TV *Maa *Maa Movies *HBO Signature *HBO Family *HBO Hits *Bio *Crime and Investigation *HBO HD *History HD *TVN HD *AXN HD 2012 added *Cartoon Network Arabic 2013 added *SyFy HD *Universal Channel HD *Cartoonito *Toonami *Channel News Asia *Sky Atlantic removed *Boomerang (original) 2014 added *RTP Internacional removed *KidsCo 2015 added *Outdoor Channel HD *Colours *Hyper *Hyper HD *CCTV News *CCTV 9 *CCTV 13 *CCTV 14 *Audience *ANC *Yey *Cinema One *Disny XD HD *Disney Channel HD *ITV Choice *ITV Choice HD *GNN *Hero *GPC *Boomerang *HBO Family HD *HBO Signature HD *HBO Hits HD *Jeepney TV *CineMo! removed *Cartoonito *Sony BeTV (Philippines) (merged to Sony Channel) 2016 added *Cartoon Network Taiwan HD *Zee Anmol *Zee Tamil *Maa Gold *Maa Music *Boomerang Taiwan *Tag *Sony GEM *Lifetime *ZooMoo *Zee Sine removed *Zee Smile *Boomerang *Sony BeTV (South East Asia) (replaced by Sony GEM) 2017 added *LUXE.TV 4K *Nicktoons *ERT World *China Television *Hunan TV *ETV Yoyo *Disney Channel Taiwan *BabyTV *Fox *Fox News *FX HD *Zee TV HD *Zee Cinema HD *Sony Entertainment Television India *Nickelodeon Korea *SBS MTV *SBS *KBS World *Tooniverse *AT-X *Aniplus *Aniplus HD *Kapamilya Box Office *Miao Mi *Celestial Movies *Celestial Classic Movies *Kix *Trill *Good TV *Sari Sari Channel *YTV *Teletoon *Sky Kids (Philippines) *Sony SAB *Sony TEN 1 *Sony TEN 2 *Sony TEN 3 *Sony SIX *Sony ESPN *Sony TEN Golf HD *TV5Monde *Tiji *Canal J *Canal+ *Nickelodeon France *TV Maria tempolary added on Dream Satellite (July 15-August 1) *AT&T Satellite Philippines upgrade offer *Cartoon Network *Boomerang *Disney Channel *Diva *ANC *Vegas Life TV *Nat Geo People *National Geographic *Telenovela Channel *TCM *Animal Planet *Disney Junior *CNBC *CNN *Star World *Fox Movies *ETalk (ETalk channel is redirected to YTV due to ETalk is not working) *BBC World News *Fox Sports *Fox Sports 2 *Animal Planet *important notice regarding old channels is back (sneaked as reserved) *Sky Kids *Yey! *CineMo *Sky 1 *Sky 2 *Sky Atlantic removed *Universal Channel *Universal Channel HD *SyFy *SyFy HD planning soon adding in August 1, 2017 *Cartoon Network Philippines (will be in Super Plan HD) (can be also in PLUSSATELLITETV pack) *Boomerang (will be in Super Plan HD) (can be also in PLUSSATELLITETV pack) *RT (will be in Basic Plus) *Sky Arts (Philippines) (will be in Plan 100) *Australia Plus (will be in Basic) *Zee News (will be in Plan 200) *DirecTV 4K Events Channel (will be in Basic) *France 24 (will be in Basic (English) and Super Plan HD (French)) *MBC (Middle East) (will be in Plan 100) *MBC 2 (will be in Plan 100) *MBC 3 (will be in Plan 100) *MTV Beats (will be in Super Plan HD) (can be also in PLUSSATELLITETV pack) *MBC (Korea) (will be in Super Plan HD) (can be also in PLUSSATELLITETV pack) *Cartoon Network Japan (will be in Basic (English) and Plan 200 (Japanese)) (Japanese can be also in PLUSSATELLITETV pack) *Pinoy Extreme (will be in Basic) *CLTV 36 (will be in Basic) plan change in August 1, 2017 *Animax (moved from Plan 200 to Basic) *MTV (moved from Plan 100 to Basic) renamed in August 1, 2017 *MTV (to MTVph) adding in August 15, 2017 (all channels will be in Super Plan HD) *Karusel *Disney Channel Russia *RTR Planeta *Channel 1 Russia *2x2 Russia *Friday Russia Plan *Basic (₱50) (40+ channels including Nickelodeon, LUXE.TV, Fox News, ABS-CBN and GMA) *Basic Plus (₱75) (55+ channels including Cartoon Network Taiwan, Star Maa Gold, Hunan TV, AT-X and Fox) *Plan 100 (₱100) (100+ channels including Maa, Tooniverse, BBC Earth, Disney Channel and Boomerang Taiwan) *Plan 200 (₱200) (200+ channels including Nick India (English and Hindi), Sky Kids (Philippines), Kapamilya Box Office, ERT World and Aniplus) *Super Plan HD (₱500) (1000+ channels (all of it includes Chinese Premium Plan, PLUSSATELLITETV and France Pack) including FX HD, Nickelodeon Korea, Hyper, Disney XD HD and Miao Mi) Addons *Chinese Premium Plan (₱200) (contains more Chinese Channels that includes: Miao Mi, CGTN Documentary, CCTV 13, CGTN, Good TV, Disney Channel Taiwan, Boomerang Taiwan, CTV, EBC Yoyo, Hunan TV, LUXE.TV (SD, HD and 4K) (Mandarin Audio), Celestial Movies and Celestial Classic Movies) *PLUSSATELLITETV pack (₱100) (contains Nickelodeon Korea, Disney XD HD, YTV, Teletoon, Disney Channel Taiwan, SBS MTV, Disney Channel, Kapamilya Box Office, SBS, TVN, Kix, Trill, ERT World, Nicktoons, Sony SAB, Sony TEN 1, BabyTV, LUXE.TV HD, LUXE.TV 4K, Aniplus, Sky Kids, Good TV, Tag and GNN) (coming soon on this pack: Cartoon Network Philippines, Boomerang, Cartoon Network Japan (Japanese), MBC Korea and MTV Beats) *France pack (₱40) (contains TV5Monde, Canal J, Tiji, Nickelodeon France and Canal+) (coming soon on this pack: France 24 French) Coming Soon *Russian Pack (₱70) (contains Karusel, Disney Channel Russia, RTR Planeta, Channel 1 Russia, 2x2 Russia and Friday Russia) (coming in August 15, 2017) Final Analog Channels (October 12, 2010-November 12, 2010) *1. ABS-CBN *2. NBN *3. TV5 *4. GMA *5. C/S9 *6. QTV *7. IBC *8. ETC *9. Studio 23 *10. Net 25 *11. 2nd Avenue *12. UNTV *13. MTV Philippines (later MTV Asia) *14. 3ABN *15. DZMM Teleradyo *16. LUXE.TV *17. History *18. Euronews *19. AXN *20. AXN Beyond *21. Myx *22. Disney Channel *23. Cartoon Network Taiwan *24. Boomerang *25. Nickelodeon *26. Playhouse Disney *27. Star Movies *28. Star World *29. Animax *30. Discovery Channel *31. ESPN *32. Star Sports *33. SciFi *34. HBO *35. Jack TV *36. Solar Sports *37. Universal Channel *38. Nick Jr. *39. KidsCo *40. Knowledge Channel *41. Sony Entertainment Television (Southeast Asia) *42. Channel V *43. HBO Family *44. HBO Hits *45. HBO Signature *46. Star Plus *47. Star Gold *48. Nick India (Hindi) *49. Zee TV *50. Zee Cinema *51. Zee Smile *52. TVN *53. Vijay *54. Sun TV *55. Formosa TV *56. CCTV 4 *57. Xing Kong *58. Star Chinese Channel *59. TVB8 *60. Sky News *61. Sky Sports *62. Sky 1 *63. Sky 2 *64. VTV4 *65. TVRI *66. NHK World *67. NHK World Premium *68. Nick India (English) *69. Australia Network *70. Advisory about end of Analog *71. Channel Lineup *72. Digital offer (remain until All analog satellite TV costemers switched to Digital TV in 2015) (Digital TV plus Super Plan HD (10 years) with free HDTV from LG for 50 pesos) *73. RHTV *74. Crime and Investigation *75. Bio *76. Hallmark Channel